Three Tries
by EpicChocolate
Summary: They say it takes three tries to get something. It took three tries for Percy to finally ask out Thalia. AU


Three tries

Summary-They say it takes three tries to get something. It took three tries for Percy to finally ask out Thalia. AU

Pairings- Perlia(Duh:P)

Notes-I love Perlia so thus this story was born. My social studies teacher made us watch this video about the Magna Carta three times since she said it takes three times to get something. Oh and Thalia isn't a hunter. It would be too hard to write that into this. So yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

The first time was during camp.

Percy stood in front of Thalia's cabin. Why was he doing this? She could laugh in his face and mock him about it later. But here he was,nervous and sweating. When Annabeth and Tyson had heard,they had made him get her flowers and chocolate. Annabeth had simply said that she had known it all along and Tyson had started saying that he finally had a sister and that he would be an uncle.

It scared Percy on how much he knew. He hadn't even found out how babies were made until last year. He had a rather protective mother(Go Sally!).

Percy saw that out of the corner of his eye,he saw Nico flashing him a thumbs up and snickering to Grover. Grover smirked at him and waved. He mouthed something that looked suspiciously like _We'll miss you. _Percy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. He heard something fall on the ground and cursing in Ancient Greek. The door flung open and there standing in a tank top and boy shorts was Thalia Grace,Daughter of Zeus.

She eyes him and noticed the flowers and chocolate in his hands. Percy immediately blushed. Thalia smirked and leaned against the door,arms crossed.

"You woke me up for what?"She snapped. Percy glared at her,flowers and chocolate forgotten.

"Thalia...Its eleven!"Percy argued. Thalia snorted.

"And? I heard from Annabeth that you got up at two once(True story xD)."Percy smirked at the retort she had allowed him to say.

"So you guys have talked about me? I know I'm irresistible but don't you know its rude to talk behind people's back?"He asked,grinning widely at her blush. Thalia glared at him.

"Well...You woke me up for what?"She snapped,ready to jump back into bed. Percy immediately blushed. Thalia raised a brow.

"Well?"She repeated.  
_  
How hard can it be to ask her out? _Percy asked himself. He noticed Thalia,looking very impatient. He did the first thing that came to mind. He thrust the flowers and chocolate in Thalia's hand.

"Nico dared me to."He crossed his fingers behind his back,praying she would believe that. Thalia was crestfallen for a second before laughing.

"Well,you won that. See you at breakfast."She said,closing the door. Percy snorted.

"You missed breakfast. See you at lunch."He smirked before walking off. Thalia stared at his retreating back and slammed the door. _Why was he such an idiot?_ She thought. She looked at the flowers and smiled. _Why did she have to love an idiot? _She corrected herself.

"Percy! You can defeat Kronos but you can't ask out a girl!"Nico exclaimed,feeling ashamed that his best friend couldn't ask out a girl.

"Thalia could kick my butt. When she's mad,she's scarier then Kronos."Percy said as they all shuddered at the memory(New oneshot idea!).

"There's always next time."Grover amended. Percy noticed Annabeth walking towards them,obviously hoping that Percy had managed to ask her out.

"YOU IDIOT!"Was heard all around camp.

* * *

The second time was at a Valentine's party.

Sally smiled as she saw Percy meekly ask Thalia to dance. She knew he had two left feet but it was cute to watch him dance with Thalia.

"He's an idiot. He can't even ask her out. Gotta make a plan."She heard Annabeth mutter as she marched by Sally. Sally chuckled. She had heard all about their plans to get Percy to ask out Thalia. So far he had either chickened out or...chickened out.

Percy knew that he had to ask her now or Annabeth and Grover(The two hopeless romantics xD Imagine Annabeth reading a romance novel...Kronos wouldn't stand a chance..) would make him wish that Kronos had knocked out the Western Civilization. Tyson would act disappointed and say that he couldn't be an uncle,it still scared Percy on how he knew that much,while Nico would laugh at him  
and say that he was hopeless. Of course,Percy would always say the same when he saw Nico drooling over the Aphrodite girls in bikinis(Nico is too awesome to be paired off xD).

He stole a glance at Thalia and immediately knew that the new Aphrodite girl,Piper, attempts to "make Thalia prettier then usual so Percy would ask her out" had succeeded.  
Thalia was wearing lightning earrings that glittered in the light. Her dark hair had been curled to frame her face and her eyes were sparkling more then usual. Percy suspected that Piper had used some sort of magic to do that.

He noticed Annabeth mouthing the words,_ASK HER OUT ALREADY! _Percy took a deep breath but was interrupted by Thalia.

"I know its Valentine's but couldn't they play Green Day? Or Simple Plan or Linkin Park?"She glared at the Stolls who were doing it on purpose. They smirked and waved.

"Thalia-"He tried again but this time Thalia had began to drag him to the arcade the Apollo(His kids seem like the gamer type) kids had set up.

"Look,its the new_ Fast and Furious_(NOT MINE..But I wish...) game!"Thalia said,excitedly as she ran to the game booth. Percy prayed to Poseidon that Annabeth would cut him some slack.

In front of the booth was a motorcycle. You had to lean and swerve to drive. It was simple enough but of course the Apollo kids had to add some twists.

The seat constantly shoved you so you would fall to the other side. The booth also air blowers to blast you with air. Sometimes it blast so much air,you almost flew off.

Thalia jumped on and glared at Percy to put in the coin. He rolled his eyes and put one in.

Thalia easily finished the course.

"Beat that."She challenged. Percy grinned at the challenge.

"Bring it on."He smirked as he climbed on. Percy picked the next hardest level on it and with some difficulty managed to finish it. It went on like that. Thalia would pick a level harder then the one Percy did and Percy would pick one that was harder then Thalia's.

Finally,when it was Percy's turn,it was the last level. It started easily but suddenly lightning bolts shot down and hellhounds ran in the way. Just as he was about to win,a HUGE gust of air blew Percy off the motorcycle,crashing him into Thalia.

His face was inches away from hers and he could smell her chocolate breath. He wanted to lean down to kiss her,and he would of,if a flash of a camera hadn't jolted them apart.

"Bad timing?"Grover offered. Thalia glared at him and chased after him,determined to snatch the camera away from him(She just wants it for herself ;) :P )

Annabeth and Nico strolled in after Thalia had raced away after Grover. Percy and Nico sighed and covered their ears.

"REALLY! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! THINK,PERCY,THINK!"

* * *

The third time was an accident.

Percy sighed as he walked into the Zeus's cabin. The Zeus statue's watchful eyes watched him. Percy glared at him and walked around,trying to find Thalia. He didn't know that she was hidden in one of the alcoves high above him,watching him.

"Thalia!"He called. She glared down at him. She was hiding for a reason. She had heard Drew say that she was worthless. Of course,she had beaten her up. But Drew had stuck up her,bloody,nose and said"No wonder Percy doesn't like you back. You're too violent."She was too shocked to think straight. She had raced away and hid in an alcove.

"Thalia!"Percy called again,not paying attention where he was walking. He ran into a drawer that Thalia had set up.

"OW!"He yelped as the drawer toppled with him. Thalia snickered above him but shut up when she saw her scrapbook laying right in front of Percy.

He rubbed his head and looked up to be met by the sight of a tatter book. He picked it up and saw the words _Scrapbook _written in neat print. Out of curiosity,he opened it.

He was met by a picture of him,Nico,Annabeth,Grover,and Thalia looking out on the lake. He remembered that. He had shoved Thalia in and she had shocked him.

Percy smiled at the memory. He turned the page and saw Thalia and Nico smirking up at him. Written next to him was _How we looked like after we pranked Annabeth. _The next picture was Annabeth glaring at the camera,covered in eggs and feathers. Percy snickered. Annabeth had been so mad that day.

The next picture was of Chiron,shooting an arrow. The one after that was Percy,dripping wet and shirtless(Logan Lerman,dripping wet and shirtless-drools-). Percy was both shocked and amused when written in next to it was _HOT! _Under that was Annabeth's neat writing,_I'm always right. _Percy could see the smirk on her face.

Thalia anxiously looked at what Percy was looking at and winced. She had hoped that he wouldn't see that.

The next couple of pictures were of their friends at camp and around New York. At the last picture was Thalia smiling up at the camera with Percy's arm wrapped around her. They were laughing and looked as happy as could be.

Again,in Annabeth's neat handwriting was _See,I'm always right. _Percy looked around for a pencil and wrote in his messy scrawl a message to Thalia.

As soon as Percy left,Thalia climbed down and ran to her scrapbook. She turned to the last picture.  
_  
Nice picture :) Meet me at the dock at 6:00. _Thalia raced to the door and threw it open. She saw Percy entering his cabin. When he noticed her,he raised his arm and waved.

Thalia smiled and waved.

As soon as Annabeth found out about this,she sighed and said"He didn't say it in person but he actually asked her out. So...I'm always right."

* * *

I hope you loved that :P Review and tell me! Oh and if Thalia seemed OC with the scrapbook,I have a scrapbook and my friends always call me Thalia since I always beat up anyone who makes me mad :D Again REVIEW!


End file.
